The present invention relates to an electrical nail gun with a kinetic energy clutch mechanism, and more particularly to an actuator which is arranged in the kinetic energy clutch mechanism for providing kinetic energy.
An electrical nail gun is a type of tool used to hit nails into wood or some other kind of material. Usually, there is a battery pack or an AC electrical power source in a housing of the electrical nail gun to provide electrical power to a motor, thereby rotating the motor. A rotary kinetic energy of the motor is transformed into a linear kinetic energy by a transmission mechanism to drive a hitting nail bar to hit nails.
Among a more advanced technology, many U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,072 and so on, teach a flywheel driven by a DC motor via a conveyor belt or an engagement of gears, and a clutch assembly being capable of linear movement by traction of a wire disposed on an axis of a solenoid. The clutch assembly has a wire drum and connects to a driving base via at least a wire. When a nail gun is driven by a user, the clutch assembly is moved along an axis direction to mesh with a flywheel which is rotating, thereby rotating the clutch assembly. Therefore, a rotary kinetic energy is transformed into a linear kinetic energy of the hitting nail bar to then impact nails via traction of the wire. However, the structure of the DC motor, the flywheel, and the belt or the gears are complicated, and it is a disadvantage to miniaturize the electrical nail gun and improve the service life of the nail gun.
In addition, a number of patents, such as US Patent 20050218177, WO No. 2005097428, and EP No. 1582300 and so on, teach a linear movement produced by a solenoid is used to push a swing arm with a roller to swing. A driving base of a hitting nail bar is pushed by the roller to urge the driving base to mesh with a rotating flywheel. Thus, a rotary kinetic energy of the flywheel is transformed into a linear kinetic energy of a hitting nail bar to impact a nail. Wherein, the roller, the driving base, and the flywheel cooperatively form a clutch assembly being capable of engagement or disengagement. However, the disadvantage consists in the actuator of the flywheel. The flywheel is driven to rotate by the motor via a conveyer belt or an engagement of the gears. This actuator component of the belt or the gears is complicated, and needs to be improved.